Harry Potter and the Rise of Voldemort
by slane
Summary: In the summer between his 4th and 5th year Harry has been busy getting ready for his next encounter with Voldemort. But will be the world’s savior or become its greatest villain. H/H
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Harry Potter and the Rise of Voldemort**

**Rating: R**

**Summery: In the summer between his 4th and 5th year Harry has been busy getting ready for his next encounter with Voldemort. But will be the worlds savour or become its greatest villain. H/H**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1: Summertime

It was a warm summer day. The noon sun was worm on Harry's face as he breathed deeply to smell the sweat sent on the air. The grass under him felt soft and yielding. Harry was sitting in the field leaning back on his arms.

But as lovely of a day as it was it was no distraction in comparison to the young woman who laid looking up at him with her head in his lap. Hermione was staring at him, the picture of loveliness. In here hand she fidgeted with a wild flower. Harry smiled as she sat up, facing him and they begin kissing; softly at first then slowly more deeply, passionately. So consumed by there longing for each other neither noticed the sudden change in weather.

The suns rays block by dark storm clouds appearing from no ware winds gusting blowing bitter cold, fowl air wiping at the two young lovers. They completely lost in each other even as an icy rain began to fall. It wasn't until he heard the binding spell being uttered by thin snake like voice did Harry realise what was going on.

Harry's body stiffened under the spell, throwing him on to his back. He laid there in a silent scream as Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione and calmly uttered "Avada Kedavra"

Harry sat up in his bed screaming his hand instantly going to his forehead. His scar was not even worm, just clammy and drenched in sweat, like the rest of him. Knowing that it was not one of his special nightmare visions just one of the nightmares his mind conjured up for him. Harry looked at the door to his room. Once again he was glad he had put up silence words around. The last thing he wanted to do was have the Dursleys bursting into his room several times a night.

Sighing Harry picked up a book and quill sitting on a table and began writing his dream in the journal. _I don't understand why Dumbledore wants me to write all my dreams in the book. Next thing I know he'll have me keeping a diary. _

Having finished documenting his latest dream he got up and stretched noting it was still late, a little after 4:30 in the morning. Picking up his wand Harry waved it over his bed and mumbled "Redu Drea Hentom" sleepily. Before his eyes his dirty wet sheets straitened themselves out and became dry and clean. Harry smiled to himself. Strictly speaking he wasn't supposed to be doing magic away from school. But sense the Dementors turned on the ministry and let the Death eaters out he guest that they had more important things to do then check up on whether he is doing magic illegally.

Every night since his return from school he had nothing but nightmares. They did not fade in the waking hours like dreams usually do. They stayed there waiting to replay themselves at moments when he was not keeping himself occupied. 

Harry thought about taking a sip from his dreamless sleeping potion and getting a few more hours sleep but decided against it. "What do I need more sleep for? I must have gotten a whole 4 hours." He whispered sarcastically to himself. He had found over the summer that he was only getting 2 to 4 hours a night. He was starting to get use to lack of sleep.

Feeling more awake now he walked over to the coat hung on the back of his door and began searching fore the inside pocket. From there he withdrew a set of keys on a ring. With his free hand he flicked on the over head lights. The room light up instantly.

He surveyed his little room with distain. He hated it, mostly because it was part of them. His aunt and uncle who took him in after his parents died. Returning to the task at hand he grabbed the jade green key and walked over to an old weathered trunk.

Unlocking the chest he lifted the lid. Inside the chest was a set of stairs leading down. Harry walked down the stairs which lead into a large square room. The room reminded of the dungeon he took potion lessons in back at school. The walls, floor and ceiling looked to be made of a grey fitted stone. There was a small sofa against a far wall and a long work bench running the length of the opposite wall. In one corner he kept some food and water, magically preserved. Some of the free wall had large black scorch marks where Harry had practiced casting spells at it.

Harry went to his work bench. There a potion lay lazily in his caldron. Harry knew not to disturb this little brew of his. He needed to let it stagnate to be effective and it had at least three more nights.

Satisfied that everything was in order he then climbed back up the stars and out of his trunk. Closing the lid Harry then found the silver key on the ring and inserted this into the lock on his trunk.

Giving the lock a quick turn of the key he lifted the lid again. This time the trunk was full of old musty books, all of them stack with there spine facing up. None of these books where for school. He had collected many of them during his frequent trips to Diagon alley over the summer.

A wide, warm smile stretched across his face. _Hermione would be so shocked to know I snuck out of the house and to Diagon just to get books he thought as he traced an index finger over the spines looking for a particular tome. _

Pushing Hermione from his thoughts he read the titles of the books.

_A beginner's guide to Apparition_

_Deadly uses for everyday spells_

_Cultivating the dark power_

_Dark creatures and evil wizards_

Then he grabbed the book he was looking for. _Mastering the unforgivable curses and other dark magics it read. He then closed the trunk and walked over to his desk._

******

Hermione couldn't sleep. She had found it difficult to sleep ever sense she got the letter from Harry. She considered reading the tear stained parchment again but thought _Why__ bother I've read it so many times I have it memorized. _

She had written many letters back to him and told him every little detail of her summer. But in each letter she had never told him what she really wanted to say.

Harry on the other hand had replied to very few of them. She could understand this. Her letters mostly rambled on page after page stating every mundane detail of her dull summer.

_I don't want to think about this now. She rolled over and tried to get back to sleep_

Tap. Tap. Tap

"What the hell was that" She glanced over at the window to see a great dirty brown owl hovering at her window. Attached to its leg was a small box and a note. Hermione knew instantly who it was from.

She thought about trying to roll over and just ignore it. But the bird, seeming to since this, began tapping again at the window.

Snorting in disgust she threw her covers off and went over to let the bird in. The bird flew into the room the bird seemed to make itself right at home.

_Like master, like servant. _

She removed the small parcel and letter from the bird. Opening the letter she cringed as she read it

            **My Beloved Hermione**

**I have received you last letter and realise that it is a commitment, a symbol of my love that you are after. Well my dear her it is I believe we should get married as soon as possible. I look forward to you're owl so that I may arrange for you to meet my parents and make plans for this happy event.**

**You love**

**Victor Krum**

Opening the box there was a large, and gaudy diamond ring. Hermione didn't know weather to laugh or cry.

At the begging of summer she had written to him to tell him that she just wasn't interested in getting into a serious relationship and she hopped that they could remain friends. 

He didn't take the news very well. He had written to her every few days. Some times trying to be very sweet sometimes it sounded like he was threatening her. This last letter was just insane. Hermione grabbed a quill and parchment.

            **Victor Krum**

**Please stop wighting me. I AM NOT INTERESTED IN PURSUING ANY KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU. If I see you on the street I intend to walk the other way. Leave me alone.**

**            Hermione Granger.**

**            PS I am returning your ring.**

Hermione then attached the note and the small ring box to the owl. The owl then turned to the open window and flew out.

Hermione reached for her diary. What a mess she made of every thing. She only went out with Victor to get her friend jealous enough to ask her out. It had worked but on the wrong friend. Ron had been crazy last year. She didn't think he would ever have liked her that way. She knew she didn't like him that way.

Glancing down at her new diary she said the words to release the magic clasp. "Harry Potter". A small click and the diary opened to were she had last written in it, the date and time magically appearing on the next page.

******

Harry shivered slightly as an early morning wind ripped threw the window it was now 6:00 am and his eyes where starting to hurt. Deciding he had had enough studying for now he put the book, and another book he had been taking notes in, back into the trunk.

Stretching out he decided he should go for a run while the cool breeze was still around. Changing into his running clothes, one of many new outfits he bought himself, he headed out the door. The Dursleys were still snoring in there beds. 

He loved his daily runs. It was one of the few times he could just be and not think. But today his mind kept coming back to his feelings for Hermione. He didn't want to think of her as anything but a friend. He didn't want a girlfriend especially her. If they got close he knew she would become a target of Voldimort. _I couldn't live with myself if any thing happened to her._

******

Short of breath Harry reached number four Privit drive. He was tired, sweaty and in no mood for the Dursleys, not that he really ever was. Looking down at his watch he saw it was nearly 9. His relations would be sitting down to breakfast now. He contemplated running into the town and grabbing a bite and possibly spending the day there but decided he could not afford the distraction, too much work to do. Steadying himself he opened the door and walked in hopping to sneak up the stairs leaving them none the wiser.

"Boy, is that you!" He heard his uncle below.

Harry swallowed hard. His wand in his pant pocket was a tempting option but instead walked into the kitchen. "Yes uncle" he said with a carefully measured amount of fear in his voice. He didn't really fear his uncle but things went a bit better for him if the Dursleys thought he did.

"Where have you been boy" his uncle demanded.

His aunt was sitting there with lips pursed. "Where did you get those clothes!" she asked accusingly.

Harry took a moment and then said "I woke up early" he started "so I went for a run." Harry say the aunt Petinue was waiting, rather impatiently for an answer to her question. "A friend gave them to me" he lied. She seemed satisfied with that.

"Well" said his uncle "you mideswell join us for breakfast". He was pointing to what was left of a grape fruit and a slice of dry toast.

Harry sat down quietly hopping to get this over with this as quickly as possible. Dudley however seemed to have other ideas.

"Next time you decide to go for a run you should wake me and we can go together. I am trying out for rugby this year" He exclaimed cheerfully

Harry was in as much shock as the Dursleys.  Dudley didn't seem to pay them any notice. Dudley had lost a lot of weight over the last year. His strict diet did seem to be doing him some good.

But what was really bothering Harry was that every time they bumped into each other that summer, too often as far as Harry was concerned, Dudley had gone out of his way to be nice to him. It was creeping him out.

_This is more disturbing then anything Voldemort __has done to me he chuckled to himself but the joke was short lived in his mind as a flood of memories came barging into his mind._

"I am taking the bus into London today do you want to come with me" he asked hopefully.

Mr Dursley slammed his fork onto his plate. "Harry to your room" he yielded. 

Harry gladly retreated to the safety of his room. As he closed his door he could here Dudley and his father arguing

"That was just weird" Harry murmured to himself as he walked over to his chest producing this time a green key and opening it up inside was a plate and glass. The plate had bacon, eggs, a short stack of pancakes and sausages. The glass was filled with orange juice.

Now this is a breakfast Harry grinned, sitting himself down at his desk. Harry's mind was racing. He should write to his friends he thought. He hadn't written to them for a few weeks, and that must have been a shocker of a letter. In it Harry finally told his friends what happened when he had been captured during the third trial of the wizards cup.

Still thinking of what his friends must have thought of that letter he heard a weak knock at his door. With out realising it he answered "come in"

The door opened to reveal Dudley on the other side. He slowly entered the room. His eyes fixated on Harry's desk. Harry followed his gaze to see his half eaten meal. _Shit Harry scolded himself. Dudley closed the door behind him and tore his gaze away form desk._

"It's all settled dad is going to drop us off at the bus depot in an hour." He said timidly.

Now Harry was getting annoyed. He had so much research to do and the last thing he wanted to do was waste his precious time with his cousin. "I have a lot of homework to get done before school starts."  He snapped. Any mention of his school was usually enough to send Dursley running in fear.

Instead of fear a look of rejection crossed Dudley face. Taking in a deep Dudley tentatively said "I need you too come, I want to talk to you alone. Please"

An hour later the two cousins where sitting on a bus heading to London. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK that is the first chapter. I'll be updating in less then 24 hrs. All 31 chapters have been plotted but I only have the first 7 written. Any feed back would be greatly appreciated but I am not a not review slut. This is the first thing I have written in almost 8 years so If I seem a bit rusty that is the reason.

I hope you enjoyed it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Dudley's surprise

**Title: Harry Potter and the Rise of Voldemort**

**Rating: R**

**Summery: In the summer between his 4th and 5th year Harry has been busy getting ready for his next encounter with Voldemort. But will be the worlds savour or become its greatest villain. H/H**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2: Dudley's surprise

Ron was busy de Gnomeing the garden with Ginny. At least she was supposed to be helping him. She was currently sitting on a bench picking petals off of wild flowers humming a song. 

"Don't break a sweat over there." Ron scolded

"Oh sorry did you need my help" Ginny replied with a sly grin. "I'll help you in a minute. First I have to go talk to mom. I think she wants to know where all her floo powder has been going to"

"NO, NO you look comfortable I don't need any help." Ron quickly said. She had been blackmailing him all summer since she caught him sneaking off to meet Lavender Brown.

Large sections of the garden had over grown over the last year and his Mom wanted it all cleaned up before the beginning of school. Ron Sighted. This was supposed to be His, Ginny and the twin's job. Of course the Fred and George had made themselves scares all summer and Ginny was enjoying her new found power over her brother leaving Ron with all the work. Not that he had done much of it.

******

The long trip to London was spent with the two cousins sitting in an uncomfortable silence. When Harry tried to question Dudley on why he was dragging him along all he got as a response was "I have some one I want you to meet"

Harry had begun to believe that his cousin was under the _Impuis_ curse but rejected that thought by casting a quick test spell he had learned over the summer. Dudley was clean at least he was as far as Harry could tell. It was the first time he tried that spell. At any rate, left with only the voices and memories in his head for company on the bus trip by the time they got off he was in a very dark mood. If he was walking into an ambush he would enjoy the fight. As always he had his wand with him. But to Harry's mild disappointment it was not a trap.

Now Dudley was leading him down old narrow side streets looking a little lost.

He occasionally stopped to staring at a crumpled piece of paper. Examining the paper as if it had the answers to all the questions he had ever wanted to ask but was written in Greek.

Just as Harry's annoyance was about to boil over into anger. Dudley looked up and said triumphantly "We're here"

Harry looked around in astonishment. "I know this place" he said his mouth slightly ajar in disbelief.

"I would be surprised if you didn't" Dudley said a stupid grin on his face.

They were standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron. In muted disbelief Harry allowed himself to be lead into the small pub. Harry felt out of place dressed like a muggle in this meeting place of witches and wizards. Well maybe no one will take notice of me if they think I'm a muggle.

"Harry good to see you lad" greeted the bar tender happily. "Off to get more books I'll wager." 

_So much for anonymity_. Harry just smiled weekly back "Not today Tom" was all he replied. Every one in the room was looking at the young boy wizard. Giving them all a smile they slowly went back to there business. In these dark times wizards seemed more interested in there own affairs. Harry felt a tug at his sleeve.

Dudley was motioning him to go with him to a small table. There they joined a witch wearing dark green robs. "Harry Potter this is Alice Grate."

She lowered her hood and reviled a pretty girl about Harry's age she had strait dark hair and very pail skin. Harry didn't recognize her _she can't be a student at Hogwarts_.

Harry quickly found out that she studied at home with her grand mother who she lived with. Alice couldn't go to school because her grand mother was very ill and needed her to take care of her. Alice was a pleasant, cheerful girl who tended to ramble on. She and Dudley seemed to be very close.

_So __Dudley__ had himself a girlfriend and she is a witch_. The irony was very funny to Harry. He was enjoying the two exchange glances and giggles.

"Harry look at what Alice taught me last week" Dudley produced a wand from a pocket inside his jacket pocket. He then waved the wand over the small candle at the centre of the table. The little red flame turned green momentarily then seemed to shake the unnatural colour off and return to a natural red orange glow.

Harry was amazed. He knew that any muggle could do simple magic and the little spell was about as simple as they came but usually it would take years for a non wizard like Dudley to master such a spell. Harry sat back in his seat. He wore a perplexed look on his face. Something wasn't right. Ok a lot of things weren't right Harry thought to himself. Harry had a habit of overlooking important small signs. He had been making a concerted effort to pick up on these small pieces of information. If he had been more observant last year at school he could of unmasked Barty Crouch and Cedric would still be alive.

Dudley just stared at Harry. He had expected some kind of response from his cousin, but Harry's eyes studding him as if he were some sort of previously unknown life form. Dudley felt a slight shiver and then turned to Alice who was staring at him with a hug grin and large loving eyes.

Now that either of them where looking at Harry he decided he had to investigate further. He sighed to himself. _I hate this spell_ he thought to himself bitterly. "Vision be true" he whispered. The lenses of his specs shimmered a deep blue. Harry felt the pain of a massive headache coming on. He now observed the couple. Dudley clearly wasn't under the influence of any spells, nor did he appear to be some one else in disguise. But what Harry did seemed to explain why Dudley had picked up the simple spell so quickly but left Harry with an uneasy feeling and a new larger puzzle. Dudley was a wizard.

The magical energy around him was unmistakable. He clearly wasn't trained or extremely powerful, but the magic was there.

Harry realised that Dudley was talking to him. He removed his glasses glade to escape the pressure and returning them to a normal state. _Cleaver little enchantments I placed on them_ the young wizard reflected. 

"So how do you think I should introduce Alice to my parents?" Dudley asked.

Harry pondered this for a moment. It would be a laugh to see Dudley bring her home to diner with the Dursleys and introduce Alice. "Mom, Dad this Alice my witch girlfriend". The idea was more than a little tempting but Alice seemed like a nice girl and Harry didn't want to do that to her, maybe Dudley but not her.

Finally Harry spoke "I don't think you should. If you have to I would lie. They would not accept Alice or you dating her and you know that. They hate everything to do with magic."

"You don't see any way." Dudley said with a hint of the whine he use to use just before one of his many temper tantrums he had to get his own way when he was younger.

"I see no way in which they will ever except there son in a relationship with an witch." Harry said coldly.

Harry saw how this had hurt Dudley. It had been the truth and both boys knew it but Harry couldn't help but feel sympathy for the teen in love. That's funny, I feel sorry for Dudley the boy who tormented me most of my life. _But what did he expect that I would pull some magic solution out of my hat. _

Harry pondered this last thought for a minute. That is exactly what Dudley had hoped. I would use magic to make his situation better. Dudley was still looking at him. "Don't even think about it Dudley. I am not going to be putting any spells on your parents. This problem has to be worked out by the two of you."

Dudley looked disappointed, as Alice looked shocked. She understood what Dudley had wanted and why Harry wouldn't do such a thing. Changing a persons personality like that was very dark magic. Dudley doesn't know any better she thought and after a moment of uneasy silence they began to talk again.

It was almost 11:30 when Alice got up to go home. "No Dudley I really have to go I told Nana I'd be home almost an hour ago, she will be concerned."

Dudley got up and gave her a hug. The two gave each other a quick kiss and then reluctantly let go of each other.

"It was good to meet you Harry. I'll see you at the end school when I go to take my OWLS." She smiled politely.

"I'll see you then." Harry responded.

She then pulled her hood back up and walked over to the large fire place on the far side of the room. Taking out some floo powder she threw it into the large fire and then walked threw the magic portal. 

Dudley never took his eyes off her. Even now that she was no longer there he stared at the last place he saw her. "Isn't she wonderful" he sighed

Harry looked at his love sick cousin. "We had better run or will miss our bus."

The two of them hurried to the bus station. Weaving threw the streets of London Dudley laboured hard to keep up with Harry. Although he lost a lot of weight and was trying to make his school rugby team he was in no way comparable to Harry. 

A block away from the bus station they watched there bus go speeding past them.

"Shit … now … what … are … we … going … to … do." Dudley huffed.

"If you don't tell your parents I can get us home." Harry said calmly. He held out his wand to call for the knights bus

******

It was late very late when the bus appeared just around the corner of number 4 Privit drive. The two cousins disembarked the knights bus. Almost as soon as they stepped onto the street, the bus disappeared. Harry thought it odd usually the driver at least said good bye. 

The turned the corner onto Privit Drive. The full Moon Shone on the tidy little gardens and the well trimmed well watered lawns. The only thing strange that on this small perfectly normal street was the door of Dudley's house lay on the front lawn having been violently ripped from the house. 

"Ha-Ha-Harry" Dudley stammered "What is that"

Harry followed Dudleys finger up to the Dark sigh floating up above the house. Harry instantly grabbed his wand. "Go hide, now" Harry hissed at him. 

Dudley did as told only saying "Please save my parents."

That thought hadn't crossed Harry's mind, he realised he was only interested in the fight. He had been looking forward to getting a pound of flesh. Oh well he thought ether way he gets to the ends. He quietly and quickly hurried to the entrance of his personal summer prison.

Peaking around the corner Harry could see two death eaters standing over his cowering aunt. "Now stop protecting the boy. We can do worse that that!" the man pointed towards the ceiling. Floating helplessly on the ceiling, bloated to three times his normal size, was his uncle.

"And give you pain the likes of which you could not believe one could survive." The other death eater threatened.

Harry did not recognize either of there voices. It did not matter as Harry let his first spell fly. It hit the first man in the back with such force he was sent threw the wall. Harry could see threw new whole in the wall that the death eater lay in the hall beyond unmoving. _I hope I killed him _Harry thought bitterly as he dodged a red jet of energy shot at him from the other intruder.

The death eater smiled behind his mask. He had been captured before his masters down fall. It was James Potter who had caught him and now was his chance for revenge. _The boy my have dodged my first spell but now he is off balance _he thought. 

"Demous Ten Blaska" He shouted.

A large black tentacle rose from the floor swinging wildly at Harry. Harry dodged the tentacle. He saw another spell sailing at him. Harry rolled out of the way but the spell nicked him on the arm. His sleeve had been peeled away by the spell a large bleeding cut was there. Harry, getting tired of being on the defensive sent a binding spell at the death eater. The spell hit its mark and the Death eater instantly froze. Unfortunately the tentacle also was able to hit him hard in the chin. Harry's head was spinning and he felt unconsciousness grabbing hold of him. No Harry thought I must stay in control.

The tentacle, having satisfied itself of a job well done evaporated. Harry was still shaking the cob webs out of his mind. He realized that he was now sitting on the floor, where was his wand his mind asked. The thought of being unarmed snapped Harry back to a stat of alertness.

Franticly he looked in his wand hand. "Shit" he exclaimed. He must have dropped his wand when he was hit. It laid about five feet away. He would have to dive for it.

"Shit indeed Mr. Potter" the voice of the death eater standing right above Harry, his wand pointing down at the prone boy. It was the death eater Harry had shot threw the wall, obviously he had not died. "I think this is the end for you. Avada Kedavra!" He exclaimed.

Harry say the green energy beginning to emanate from the wand. Everything was in slow motion. His mind was racing. Thoughts of the parents he never knew, everything he had learned, the built up hate and anger, the woman he loved and would never be able to tell. At this last thought a single tear formed in his eye.

The green ray never even extended more of an inch from the wand before it fizzled out. What happened Harry wondered? The death eater must have had the same question as he pointed the wand at his face as if expecting it to be clogged with something. This was the distraction Harry needed and his sharp mind and keen reflexes took over. He pulled his leg back and before the death eater knew what was going on Harry kicked out hard making contact with the man's knee.

A loud cracking noise was heard. Harry knew instantly he had broken the knee. The Death eater now laid on his side both hands grasping his injured knee, his wand no way to be seen. Harry pressed his attack, pouncing on his enemy. Harry let his fists fly. His hurt arm complained with every punch thrown but Harry's attack would not relent. 

Suddenly he flew off the unconscious man. Although taken by surprise he managed to regain his balance and twist around in mid air. He landed in crouched position leaning forward on his good arm ready to leap at his new enemy.

He faced three new wizards the lead wizard still pointing his wand forward. He was a middle aged man warring blue-grey robes. His weathered face had a broad worm smile on it. "Mr. Potter, I'm Denis Mantis Auror with the ministry, these two are my trainees." He said reassuringly.

Half an hour later the damage to the house had been fixed and Uncle Vernon had been returned to his normal size. Dudley had been sent to his room and the two trainees had taken the Death Eaters back to the new prison.

Denis had made tea for the Dursleys in an attempt to calm them down. Aunt Patinua looked at it like it was poison and Uncle Vernon was shaking too badly to even think of drinking. Harry noticed the look of wide eyed fear in his uncles eyes. Harry had often used magic to intimidate the Dursleys (more accurately the threat of using magic) but he had never seen his uncle so scared.

Harry was examining his cut arm. Now bandaged in a magic field dressing the pain was starting to fade but his arm was still week. The Dark sign outside the house had disappeared. Harry knew it was still there, just covered up by an illusion.

The Auror kept glancing at the front door, which although magically repaired was left open. He was clearly not comfortable at consoling victims. _There he looked at the door again_ Harry thought _who is he expecting to …_

Harry didn't get to finish asking himself the question. As in walked a tall, slender, elderly man warring red robes with gold trim. He had long white hair and an impossibly long white beard that was tucked neatly into his belt. The light of the room twinkled off of his crescent moon glasses.

"Aldus!" Harry exclaimed Happy to see his head master. Denis was also happy to see the old man

Dumbledore gave Harry a big smile and a friendly hug. Then screwed his face into that of a stern head master "That is Professor Dumbledore" he said, in a tone that could not hide his amusement. "Especially to the only student in the history of the school to turn down being made a prefect. No too late the honour has been passed on to another." he continued, the smile creeping back into his face.

Harry just looked away. He wanted to argue that he didn't deserve being made prefect. He hardly was a model student, sneaking out at all hours of the night. Stealing potion supplies from Professor Snape, Sneaking into the Slytherin common room, he wasn't even able to stop wormtail from killing Cedric Harry's hart told him he did not deserve it. "I didn't think I would have time." He said weekly.

Professor Dumbledore just smiled warmly at the boy. "Mr and Miss Dursley it is no longer safe for you to stay here. I have arranged for you all to go to a safe house. You will have to leave in an hour so I recommend you go and pack your personal things."

Uncle Vernon was still in shock. He just stared blankly at the abnormal man standing in his perfectly normal living room telling him he has to pack and leave his home.

Seeing the her husband wasn't going to do anything about this unacceptable situation aunt Petunia began "Now see here if you think we are leaving our home and traipsing off to who knows were just because you say so you are crazier than you look. If you want the boy take him. I never had any use for him or his kind."

"Petunia Evans I am proposing no more then saving your families life" Dumbledoor shot back. "The ministry of magic will not be able to protect you should you be attacked again. They will only be able to clean up the mess."

And with the headmasters words any fight left in the Dursleys had faded and they agreed to get ready to leave.

"Professor, why am I still alive?" Harry asked "I thought nothing could stop the killing curse."

"This is true but there are ways around every thing Harry. One of the protections I put on this house was a contingency spell. When ever the killing curse is cast a time travel spell is activated and every one in the room is sent 30 seconds into the future."

A little over an hour later the uncle Vernon was loading the last of there stuff onto the roof of his car. It was only a few more hours until the sun would start to rise.

"I would feel better if you where coming with us." Harry said to his head master. "I don't know if I can keep them all safe if we are attacked on the open road."

Dumbledore gave Harry a wide smile. _Always thinking of others first_ he reflected. "I have taken some precautions Mr. Potter"

Satisfied Harry climbed into the car. Tired but he knew he dare not sleep.

"Now follow these instructions to the letter, no mater how peculiar they seem to you." Dumbledore instructed, handing Mr. Dursley a list on parchment.

A flushed nod was all he got in response.

Harry leaned forward to get a look at the instructions and smiled. They were going to the Weasleys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that was chapter 2 as promised and thank you to those of you who have read this my first fic here. A special thanks to those of you who took the time to leave a review. I am currently working on chapter 8 of 31 for this fic. I am also starting a plot outline for the sequel. 

Promo ~ Thanks for the offer of help. As I have said I have the first 7 chapters written, they are each between 1500 and 4000 word. As soon as I am done editing them I will post them. Also I have also notice many stories that have started out well and turned to crap. I hope to avoid this in my own story. I have been working on this story on and off for about 2 months now and hope very much to be able to keep the quality up.

Dark Golo ~ I hope that was fast enough for you. I am glad you like it so far.


	3. Chapter 3: At the burrow

**Title: Harry Potter and the Rise of Voldemort**

**Rating: R**

**Summery: In the summer between his 4th and 5th year Harry has been busy getting ready for his next encounter with Voldemort. But will be the worlds savor or become its greatest villain. H/H**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3: At the burrow

Harry had finally got to the burrow. _I shouldn't be here_ he thought. He is just putting the Weasleys in danger but still had trouble containing his excitement. These people who had been the closest thing to a family he had ever known. Ron, Fred and George silently unload the luggage. Harry eye was caught by Miss Weasley. She had large dark bags under her wide, moist eyes. But she had a broad smile on here face a mixture of joy and relief. She ran over to Harry and picked him up in a great big motherly bear hug. 

Harry's face contorted in pain. "Oh your arm! They said you were injured but I had no idea it was this bad!" she exclaimed.

"It looks worse then it is" Harry said comfortingly.

Harry's worry melted away in this show of parental affection but Mr. Dursley always knew how to ruin a moment. "Boy help with the bags" He barked.

Harry having been released from the embrace blinked at him blankly for a second, _only a few hours ago I saved this pig of a man's life and still he shows nothing but contempt_ Harry thought bitterly. And then a wicked smile crossed Harry's face. He pulled out his wand and commanded "Exevanta levetosa". Suddenly the luggage began to float one by one in single file towards the house each bag bouncing side to side as if being carried by invisible skipping servants. 

Mr. Dursley was furious but powerless to do anything about it. Ron and the twins where bent over howling and laughing at the comical procession. Dudley watched in muted aw as Miss Dursley tried to shield here boy from the goings on. Mr. And Miss Weasley did not look to pleased. Harry wasn't supposed to do magic away from Hogwarts but neither of them where going to confront him on it.

Ron having been freed from the chore of bringing in the luggage and recovering slightly from the spectacle came over to his friend. "Come on I'll show you to your room."

Harry was shocked at this statement. "My room? Won't I be bunking with you?" He questioned. 

Ron had a wide grin on his face. "I told you my dad got a big promotion. So he went out a got some enchantments for the house. You should see it now we have five new bed rooms and two new leus. It's great!" the red headed boy exclaimed.

******

After Harry had settled into his new room he noticed the big stupid grin on Ron's face. "What" he asked dryly finding himself only half caring.

"The look on those muggles face when they drove up was priceless and when you levitated the bags" Ron snorted, threatening to burst out in laughter again. 

Harry's glum face cracked a small smile. It was really quite funny.

"Aren't you afraid of getting into trouble doing magic out of school?" Ron asked remembering Harry's little performance.

"I haven't gotten into trouble yet. I don't think any one is checking up on us. I guess they are to busy trying to cover up the return of Voldemort."

Ron flinched at the dark wizard's name. "Harry! Now that he is back can you please call him you-know-who?" Ron pleaded.

"No"

After a moment of silence Ron asked "Do you think I should try a spell." Harry only shrugged turning his attention to unpacking a few books and placing them on a the little bookshelf beside his desk.

"Lumos" Ron said proudly.

Harry turned around to see Ron staring at his lit up wand. His face beamed with delight. "Ron, you're an idiot." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone causing Ron's face to drop. "You risk getting expelled to turn your wand into a glow stick in the middle of the day. If your going to do it you could at least practice some of our fourth year spells"

Taken aback by Harry's harsh criticisms Ron's face became flush with embarrassment. He quickly recovered and changed the subject "What's up with Dudley he almost seems to not be afraid and he lost so much weight?" He asked.

Harry considered not tell Ron but then thought _I only promised not to tell his parents_. "Well he has been on a special diet for over a year now. And he has a secret girl friend." Harry added mischievously.

Ron's jaw dropped a bit "He has a girlfriend! Before either of us, now I'm insulted." forgetting for a moment his date with Lavender last weekend.

Harry smiled broadened "No you haven't heard the best part … she's a witch"

Ron didn't have time to respond as they heard his mother calling them down to breakfast.

******

Mr. Dursley had a horrible headache. He was completely out of his element and had no control over his environment, these where two things he hated. He was also forced to hide with a bunch of freaks that did not even have the decency of knowing how odd and peculiar they were. The first time they met this 'family' they turned his living room into a disaster zone. He sat in a rather comfortable high back chair while his wife sat on a love seat with her son, whose hand she was holding with a death grip, fear strangling her.

He turned his attention back to his host and took another sip of tea. Continuing his explanation on how they make drill bits. For all his discomfort and loathing for the place he found himself and the people he was with he found it rather relaxing to be talking to some one who was so interested in the small details and routines that he himself thought of as the cornerstones of his nice normal life.

He was just starting to explain why he was getting so upset at his new floor supervisor for always being late with his TFS-40 reports when Miss Weasley walked in and announced that breakfast was ready.

******

The Dursley's ate in almost complete silence however the rest of the table was a commotion of activity and noise. Harry, Ron, George, and Fred where talking about Quidditch. Perci and his father kept discussing what was going on in the ministry. And Miss Weasley was trying to make polite conversation with Miss Dursley to make her feel at ease.

Ron kept looking over at Dudley and smirking trying hard not to laugh. He would have loved to say something about his new girlfriend but Harry warned him on the way to breakfast not to. The twins picked up that something was going on by the way their younger brother was acting. They too kept looking at the muggle boy and wondered what was so damn funny. There were no purple warts growing on his face. His hair was its normal color, his ears where there normal length, he wasn't even that fat anymore. All he seemed to do was look longingly at the stacks of food every ware.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Miss Dursley screamed at the site of a large brown barn owl fling into the room. It landed on a counter and hooted indignantly.

"Honestly woman you look like you have never seen an owl before." Fred said

"That's enough Fred" scolded Miss Weasley.

George was about to comment further but say the daggers in his mother's eyes and thought better of it.

Ron got up and took the small envelope from the owl while giving it a bit of toast. The owl ate it quickly and then flew off before Ron had even finished opening the letter. A broad warm smile washed over his face. "Harry" he exclaimed "Hermione will be here this afternoon" The Weasleys where all genuinely happy at this news and no one noticed that Harry's mood had suddenly darkened.

_Hermione, great now I have to worry about her life too._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N I may be slowing down getting chapters up a bit after chapter 5 or 6 goes up as chapter 8, 9, and 10 are giving me a lot of problems. especially chapter 8 girrrrrr. I have rewritten it twice now and still am not very happy with it. This chapter and the next chapter are a bit shorter then the first 2 but they will get longer again. I am a little nerves about the next chapter as it contains a little fluff and I have never written anything like that before.

THANK YOU **Dark Golo** and **promo** for continuing to review my story it's nice to know at least there are 2 people out there who are reading this.


	4. Chapter 4: Hermione

**Title: Harry Potter and the Rise of Voldemort**

**Rating: R**

**Summery: In the summer between his 4th and 5th year Harry has been busy getting ready for his next encounter with Voldemort. But will be the world's savior or become its greatest villain. H/H**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I know I haven't mentioned this before but I am sure you bright readers have figured it out IF IT IS IN ITALICS IT IS THE CHARICTERS THOUGHTS.**

Chapter 4: Hermione

The sunset was beautiful. It seemed the sky had no idea of the dark times coming. Or perhaps the cosmos really didn't care. Still Harry was glad for the sunset. He stood on a small hill letting the dying rays of light shine on his face.

Earlier in the day, after he had heard that Hermione was coming, he had excused himself from the table to go do some home work. He had actually finished it all over a month ago, one of the side benefits of hardly ever sleeping, but needed an excuse to get out of the room. 

After getting to his room he had pulled out some books and tried to do more research but found it impossible to concentrate. So he put his books away an apparated out into the field beside the Weasley's home.

He had spent the rest of the day out here. No one had come to look for him.  That was fine by him. Harry was in a dark place right now and didn't want Ron or the Twins to try and cheer him up.

_I especially don't want to see..._

"Hi Harry"

_Hermione _Harry finished his thought. "Hi Hermione." he responded, the muscles in his stomach turning in a knot. Still with his back to her he closed his eyes. A cooling wind picked up her familiar aroma and carried it over to him.

"You weren't there to greet me when I arrived." She said not hiding the hurt in her voice. "And later when I went to talk to you, you weren't in you room."

"Sorry. I just went for a walk and lost track of time"

"I see" She said apparently not believing the lie but letting it drop. She took a few more steps forward to stand be side her friend. "It's an incredible sunset isn't it?"

Harry just stood there silently.

After several silent minutes passed Hermione hesitantly started "you didn't write back to me. I was worried."

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you."

"I understand you probable had other things on your mind" she said thinking back to the events after the third trial of the tri-wizards tournament. 

"I don't want to talk about it" Harry cut her off turning to face her for the first time. He wanted to be angry with her. Anger would help build the walls he needed for the battle a head.

She had grown even more beautiful over the summer. Her hair had relaxed some what into soft curls; her brown eyes twinkled with flecks of gold; and she was beginning to look like a young women.

Sensing the sudden change in Harry's mood she smiled and grabbed his hands with her own. They stood there silently just smiling at each other. "Come on, Miss Weasley saved some dinner for you."

The two young teens walked back to the house chatting and laughing as the sun finished it's decent into the horizon. Neither of them noticing a small Gardner snake lifts its head up from the grass and watches them go.

*******

Ron and Hermione sat with Harry as he ate his diner. Harry and Ron talked about how they thought different Quidditch teams were doing and the three of them laughed as they recapped adventures they had had at school when they were younger.

_This is what he needs, to spend time with his friends._ Ron thought cheerfully. _It's good to see the old Harry back._

After Harry had finished, the trio went outside to join George, Fred, Ginny, and Dudley at a large bon fire. The twins where tell Dudley about the pranks they had pulled at school.

"Not that I am complaining but where is uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia" Harry asked. "I haven't seen them since breakfast."

"I think there in there room" said one of the twins, Harry couldn't tell which in the fire light.

"Aye" snickered the other "probable hiding under there bed"

The whole crowd burst out laughing.

"This cousin of yours isn't as bad of a bloke as I remember" said the first twin when he had regained control of his laughter.

An evil sort of grin crossed Harry and Ron face. "Well love can change a boy" Harry said betting his friend to the punch.

"Harry" Dudley shouted "you promised"

"Not to tell your parents. I didn't say anything about my friends." Harry interrupted.

He then began to tell them all about the encounter with the young witch.

It was late into the night before the small party broke up and they all went off to bed. Harry was wearing the first legitimate smile on his face all summer.

******

Early the next morning Harry came down the stairs. He was looking forward to spending more time with his friends.

_It is great to be back at the burrow_.  

As he walked into the kitchen he say Hermione sitting there talking to the twins while Ron was stuffing his face with what seemed to be an enormous plate full of food. Harry turned his attention back to Hermione. _She is so beautiful_ he thought.

He realised he had been just standing there staring at her when Fred said "Drool much Potter" in a cold dry voice.

Hermione smiled shyly at him. Then she stood up and walked over to him. Slowly put her arms around him and started to press her lips into his.

Harry's head began to swim. What's going on his head was trying to figure out but Harry felt like he was thinking threw thick molasses. Suddenly she pushed him away and started to laugh, every one was laughing. Not the friendly laughter that Harry was use to but a cruel mocking laughter.

Harry was just staring at her and did not see her fist come crashing into the side of his face. Falling with sickening thud Hermione continued her assault kicking and scratching at the prone wizard.

Ron lifted his head out of his food long enough to say "Get'em Herm" food spraying out from his stuffed mouth.

"You don't love me. If you did you would have protected me" Hermione screamed.

Harry looked at her to see that she had changed. She looked pale her skin hung of her face in small grey patches. Her hair was limp and dirty with no body. Her eyes where just black empty pits void of life.

Harry's eye snapped open. He was lying in his bed at the burrow. Ron was shaking him awake. He looked around his eyes open wide and full of terror. He had most of the Weasley's in the room. Hermione was also there. Some of them had wands in there hands.

"Harry are you ok." Ron asked.

Harry just stared at him for a minute and then started to calm down. "It was just a Nightmare. I – I'm sorry if I woke you all."

"Don't worry about that dear" began Miss Weasley "I'll go get you something to help you sleep." She offered.

"That's ok" Harry said felling more awake now. "I'll just take some dreamless sleep potion I have in my trunk" Harry felt bad. He hadn't even though to put up the silence charms. He had just grown accustomed to them being up.

Satisfied that he was fine the Weasleys started to file out of the room. Only Ron and Hermione stayed behind.

"Do you want us to stay" Ron offered trying to stifle a yawn.

Harry just smiled at his friend and said "no I don't need a babysitter. Go get some sleep."

Ron nodded and headed off.

Harry got out of bed and grabbed his key ring. Going threw the keys until he found what he was looking for. Producing a bronze key he went over to his chest and opened it reviling his school robes, books and some flasks. He started looking threw the flasks until he found the one he was looking for. He also took out a book titled "Harry's Nightmare Journal", a qualle and a jar of ink. 

Hermione just sat on a stool in the corner of the room watching him. In the weak light of the room she reflected on the physical changes to her friend. He had grown a bit over the summer and had filled out a lot. Wearing only an undershirt and what she assumed were shorts (they were actually boxers). She could see how muscular he now was. His shoulders had broadened and his chest seemed larger.

Harry began righting in the book. "What are you doing" she finally asked breaking the silence.

Harry looked up at his friend. She had a night rob rapped around her and he could not make many of her features out in the weak light. He thought about lying to her but felt too tired to bother. He didn't want her to worry about him. "I've been keeping a journal of my Nightmares this summer."

"It looks like you've almost filled the book" she replied with concern.

"Yap"

"Harry do you think you should tell Dumbledore about them."

"He already knows. He suggested I keep the journal."

Harry had turned back to his writing.

"Was you-know-who in the dream"

"No, not this one, of course he might have shown up if Ron hadn't have woke me"

Several minute slipped by in silence. Hermione was debating on weather to continue. Curiosity having gotten the better of her she said "When you were asleep you where screaming 'Please stop Hermione'. What happened?" 

Harry, having finished, put his quill down "I am kind of tired. Can we finish this tomorrow?" his eyes begging her not to ask that question.

"Ok"

Harry took a sip from his flask and placed his journal on a nightstand beside his bed.

Hermione smiled at her friend as he climbed into bed she leaned over him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_She smells wonderful_ he thought as he drifted into a deep sleep. He never noticed that as she had kissed him she had taken his Nightmare Journal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N – First off to who ever has added me to there favorites list THANK YOU. Also it has been brought to my attention that I had anonymous reviews turned off. This problem has been fixed. For those of you who wish to contact me by email your best bet is to mail me at slane@roguehobbies.com although I wouldn't hold my breath for a reply as I don't often check my mail. You are more likely to get a quick response threw ICQ but you should read my personal profile first as it lists the conditions under which I chat with people via instant messaging. 

Diamond – I'm glad you like it. I must admit that it is my favorite pairing as well (H/Hr). There will be a bit more of Dudley in this fic but he won't play a major roll until the sequel (I'm already working on the plot outline for that one). Harry is going to need that strength for what is to come. Thank you very much for the complement and being the third person to review the story.

Promo – Not too much fluff in the next few chapters (This fic is NOT RATED R BECOUSE OF ANY RELATIONSHIPS hint hint). I don't know if I can live up to your high expectations ("I trust u to make this one of the best Harry Potter stories out there!") but I hope it is one of the better ones. Are you asking me if there will be any other pairings besides Harry and Hermione or are you asking if I like these two characters with other characters? As for Harry's bad attitude please read the summery.

nekuyr2002 – Thank you very much. I have very much enjoyed reading your fic Harry Potter and the Sword of Helios and would recommend it to any one who likes dark and depressed Harry Potter stories. Also thank you for the tip on anonymous reviews I think I have fixed the problem.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Title: Harry Potter and the Rise of Voldemort**

**Rating: R**

**Summery: In the summer between his 4th and 5th year Harry has been busy getting ready for his next encounter with Voldemort. But will be the world's savior or become its greatest villain. H/H**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5: Revelations

Hermione was tired. She had had only a few hours sleep when Harry awoke the whole house. Now it was 3 am and she found she could not put down the book she had stolen from her best friend.

Harry's journal described horrific nightmares in minute detail. In the margins he had scribbled thought and ideas as to what it all meant.

It seemed that the large number of his nightmares started out with the two of them together romantically and ended in her death.

She finally closed the book to contemplate what she had read. _Is this how Harry thinks of me? Is he really attracted to me?  Do I really want another boyfriend after the disaster Krum turned out to be?_ She had never thought Harry would think of her that way. He knew that a lot of the girls at school liked him and thought he would never look at her threw romantic eyes. He was Harry Potter. The first person she ever really called a friend.

She got up and took a sip from a small vile. It contained a potion she had learnt how to brew in her third year. It was a potion that let some one feel fully rested with only three or four hours of sleep.

Having gotten back into bed she was smiling remembering how excited she was when Snape had taught them that potion.

***Flashback***

"What a great class, that potion will be ever so useful" she had said excitedly as the three friends walked to the great hall for lunch.

"For what?" asked Ron as if nothing Snape could teach would ever be useful.

"Well now I can get four more hours of studding in every night."

"Ugg" Ron had retorted rolling his eyes.

Harry had been very quite. He just smiled warmly at her. She had remembered the smile in part because he had been so upset that year. Harry hadn't smiled much believing that the man who handed over his parents to Voldemort had escaped prison was coming after him.

***End Flashback***

_Did he like her even then? Ahhhhh! No I am not going to do this. Tomorrow I am going to return his book and pretend I never read it. Harry and I would be a huge mistake._

Feeling the affects of the potion starting to take effect she started to drift off. She closed her eyes and say Harry's sparkling green eyes staring back at her falling asleep with a content smile on her face.

******

Hermione woke early as she did most days. _How am I going to sneak this book back into Harry's room? I'm usually up before him maybe if I am lucky I can sneak it in with out him waking _she thought remembering how she was always up before Harry and Ron back at school.

She quickly got dressed and then snuck down the hall. She looked around to see if any one had seen her and when she was satisfied that no one had she tried the door. It was unlocked. Opening slowly she was surprised to see the room was empty. Hopping Harry hadn't noticed the book missing she returned it to the table and left the room.

As she walked down the stairs she could smell bacon cooking. She rushed into the kitchen to talk to Harry. Miss Weasley was cooking breakfast for her husband and Percy. They were both going over some reports.

"Good morning Hermione" a surprisingly cheerful Percy chirped "Your up early"

"Don't worry about her" Miss Weasley "now here you go eat up or you'll be late for work you two." dropping some plates in front of the wizards.

"Do you know where Harry is" she asked.

"Still in bed I'd wager" Mr Weasley said his mouth full of toast.

"Actually, I saw him running when I got up." Pierce retorted "But he is in the garden now, said he was going to dig up the overgrown section."

"Oh, he shouldn't be doing that" began Miss Weasley "He is a guest and anyways he must have had a horrible night sleep. Awful stuff that dreamless sleep potion." She then turned her attention to Hermione "What would you like to eat dear"

"I'm fine. I think I'll wait until the others are up before I eat."

With a smile she then left the kitchen. She actually was very hungry but wanted to go talk to Harry, about what she couldn't say. _You should just leave him be. It's not like your going to tell him you read his book. Even if you were bad news like that can wait _her mind told her. She could just picture her self walking up to her best friend. 'Hi Harry, read your book last night. Give it up we're not going to happen.' _That's sensitive _she snorted_._

Her mind was brought back to reality by the sound of a shovel forcing its way into the ground. It was still early and cool but Harry was covered in sweat. He only had on a baggy par of shorts his socks and shoes, his shirt lay crumpled on a small bench. She was watching his muscular back working, flexing with the effort of his task. 

Hermione became aware of the fact she was just standing there staring at him. _Say something stupid. _ Her eyes glance at the bandage on his arm where he had been cut, in the attack, the night before. "Does it still hurt." she eventually asked.

Harry didn't even flinch. He just kept up his digging, not even pausing to glance back at her. 

She had the feeling that he knew she was there the whole time.

"No, not really. The bandage has almost finished healing it." Although he had been up running and working in the garden for over an hour he did not sound short of breath, nor did the physical activity seem to be putting any undo strain on him. "Did you read anything interesting last night?" Harry said in cold somewhat measured tone.

_He knows. _"I'm sorry" Hermione said softly. "I know I shouldn't have taken it. I just thought that maybe I could help…some how."

Harry just continued shovelling. Hermione was expecting him to yell at her but this cold shoulder treatment was making her angry. _Why am I getting angry? I am the one who took his book. Why won't he look at me?_

"Harry" she finally said "I am really sorry. I know I shouldn't go threw your personal stuff." She was walking towards her labouring friend.

Harry just continued working.

Hermione now standing behind her school mate "Harry would you please look at me". With that she placed a hand on his sweaty shoulder and spun him around. She was not prepared for what she saw.

Harry's green eyes where red and puffy. The dirt on his face clearly showed the path his tears had been running down his face. His mouth was quivering.

_What is wrong with you? _Hermione scolded her self. _You have wanted to be with him for the last year and now you know he likes you too._

With that she tilted her head, leaned in to him and kissed him. There lips touched timidly at first. Hermione's hart was racing. She felt as if she had been hit with a jelly legs curse. 

Harry's head was swimming. He was standing there in the garden kissing Hermione. He could feel the softness of her lips. His senses filled with her taste and smell. No longer in any control of his body he reached out and pulled her close to him. There kisses becoming deeper, more passionate. 

Harry regaining control over his body, slowly and gently pushed her away. Hanging his head down he slowly begins "I …" words seemed to be escaping him. "We can't"

Hermione looked so hurt she looked like she was going to bolt. Harry held her tight not letting her run. "Hermione It's not that I don't want to be with you. If we were together Voldemort would come after you. If you got hurt I couldn't live with my self."

Hermione just pushed Harry away; her tears were running down her checks. Free from Harry's grasp she ran away sobbing.

******

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the living room staring at the fire waiting for diner. It was being held up while waiting for Percy to return from work, he was running late again. Ron was sure his brother did this just to make him wait longer for supper. _Stupid git!_

While waiting Ron wondered why his friends where acting so quiet. He knew something had happened between them but nether of them had told him about it. They seemed to be trying to ignore each other.

_I thought it was Hermione and I who always fought. _Ron turned his attention to his friend Harry. He was so different since they left Hogwarts. He didn't look a lot different, a bit older. But he acted so different. He was dark a brooding and always seemed to be thinking. He seemed to speak a little slower, with more thought and calculation in his words. _Kind of like Draco_. Ron thought with a shiver.

Hermione had changed more physically. She had turned into a real hottie over the summer. Her hair was no longer a frizzy mess and although she still dressed in baggy clothing she was definitely looking more like a woman. He liked Hermione but just as a friend. He had had a crush on her for most of last year but he was over that now. Hermione would never be the kind of girlfriend he wanted. Not like Lavender!

When his brothers had been teasing him last night about him having the hots for his friend Ron had told them honestly that 'if he dated Herm he would probable end up killing her.' and then in his a shrill high pitched voice he started imitating Hermione. 'Ronald you have not done next weeks homework yet and the NEWTS are coming up in two years we really should study'

Ron smiled _She is my best friend but I feel sorry for who ever gets stuck with her._

The silence was broken by Miss Dursley screaming "Get it out"

"Oh it's just a little snake I'll shoo it out for you" Came the kindly voice of Ron's mother.

When Harry heard this he shot out of his chair, with a grave look on his face, and ran towards the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in confusion, each expecting the other to explain what was going on. When the both realised the other didn't know what had gotten into Harry they too got up and went to the kitchen.

Harry was holding the Gardner snake in his hands it was no longer then a foot and it was staring Harry right in the eyes. The two of them seemed to be harshly hissing at each other, like they where having a heated argument. It seemed to Ron that no one in the room was very comfortable with this; Muggle or wizard.

_I hate it when he talks to snakes_ Ron thought darkly.

Then Harry put the snake down and it quickly started slithering towards the open back door.

Harry turned to face Miss Weasley, his face white as a ghost. "Get every one out of the house." He ordered. "They know I'm here. There are death eaters and Dementors coming"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N More fluff but there is some action in the next chapter followed by more fluff)

Promo – Do I like any other parings? Well I don't mind Ginny and Draco( I've seen that done well). As for my opinions on other popular parings:

Hermione/Ron – Only if his character undergoes major changes. I don't think these 2 would have been able to stay friends without Harry. Although I have heard that this will happen in book 5Shaking my head in disbelief

Hermione/Draco - I could see this if someone came along and removed Half of Hermione's brain.

Hermione/Snap - ??????????? Who the hell came up with this?!?

Harry/Ginny – I really don't have a feeling one way or the other on this one. Ginny isn't well flushed out as a character in the books.

(A/N For those of you who like H/G and R/HG I recommend The Psychic Serpent Series by B.L. Purdom. There are three long books in this series (the third is still being written) plus a prequel. The first story **Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent** is pure H/H goodness. The other two is different ships but are still good. You can find the first book on fanfiction.net but all the other works are only available at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Psychic_Serpent/)

Kim Radcliffe – Thank you

Power of our stars – Well there will be a lot more slightly evil Harry, I'm glad you like my story. I have read yours as well but can't for the life of me remember if I reviewed them. If I didn't I'll go back and review them : )

kat - Thanks

TBC


End file.
